Tal
"There's no substitute for a good sword in your hands." :— Tal '''Tal '''is one of the main four protagonists of ''Sudeki, ''and is a soldier in the Illumina Army, and is shown to be skilled in the art of swordsmanship. He is portrayed as a somewhat outgoing and laid-back person, though he is revealed to possess a tragic past. He is the Light counterpart of Kazel and is the descendant of Kariston the Wolf. In combat, Tal wields a sword, but also possesses a shield and can summon it during a battle. He is the tank of the group, dealing high damage and possessing large amounts of HP, though he has little Skill and Essence. History Tal was born in a small village in the Hikarian countryside; his community was a rural group of hunters and farmers. His mother Idah was a charming local girl who fell in love with Tal's father, Arlo, while his platoon was stationed nearby. As a soldier in the army, Arlo was often called upon for tours of duty -- away for months, and sometimes even years at a time. This put a tremendous strain on the young couple's relationship that eventually led to their separation when Tal was eight. Arlo focused on his career and was promoted to the Illumina Castle working his way quickly through the ranks. Arlo would occasionally visit home and Tal was glad to see the end of the arguments between his parents; the two had never really bonded. From that day at the age of eight Tal took on the responsibility of being the man of the house. Over the next six years he learned to hunt, fish, and fight. Almost entirely self-taught, Tal became a fearsome hunter. He was unusually strong and athletic and much sought after by the local girls, but Tal had a serious and shy disposition that could make him difficult to approach. Tal was nearly 14 by the time Light Spawn and Kurian (Aklorian) Knights started to arrive on the scene terrorising the villagers with their random and violent raids. Tal was to be the only survivor of one such raid. It is later revealed that Lord Talos arrived in this raid and murdered Tal's older brother, his Hikarian counterpart. Lost and alone, Tal was forced to seek out his estranged father. By this time, Arlo had risen through the ranks and lost an eye, but found himself a commander of the Queen's Elite Guard with special responsibilities towards Illumina's security. Arlo was not keen on taking on the responsibility of caring for a son of 14, but he had little choice, as he was not prepared to turn his back on his own flesh and blood. The two struck up an uneasy relationship with Tal being enrolled at the Elite Military College of Illumina. Arlo showed him no special treatment, but then none was needed as Tal was an exceptional swordsman, perhaps even greater than his illustrious father. Appearance Tal is a young man of a relatively tall height, and appears to be quite well built physically. He possesses messy red hair, which sticks out at messy angles, along with light blue eyes. As with all characters, Tal possesses an anime-like appearance, though it is less pronounced than with others. Tal is always also seen wearing armour, as part of his character design as the "knight" of the group. Personality Tal is shown to be an optimistic, friendly person, and is a fairly laid back jester, though he can be roused by the mention of his dead brother. He can be forgiving, as with the case of his father, and can even extend prospects of brotherly friendship, as with Kazel. Ability Tal is an extremely skilled swordsman, as well as being well built physically. This was a direct result of Arlo leaving the family which forced Tal to become "the man of the house," and taught him many practical skills and strengthened him physically. He has exceptional skill with a blade, being able to go through the entirety of the Illumina Countryside during Aklorian raids and being able to defeat the Behemoth. He also seems to be a "born survivor" according to Arlo, as Tal was able to survive many a skirmish with the Aklorian raiders whilst his comrades did not. Trivia *Tal is the only member of the Illumina Guard (excepting Arlo, due to his rank) not wearing a standardised uniform. *Tal is the only surviving son of Arlo, who is the Captain of the Elite Guard. *Tal likes fame, and dislikes cowardice. *Tal's favourite food is beef jerky. *In a scrapped ending, Tal reunites with the group after defeating Heigou. He embraces and kisses Ailish. Category:Characters Category:Story